When the autumn leaves dance
by Sage of Alraea
Summary: A mistake was made by the Leaf, now in a dark hour they beg for forgivness but cannot find the one they wronged. Many know they are not worthy of being forgiven but some still hope as summer turns to Fall. Naruto x ?, OC Concepts.
1. Autumn begins and the dance begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor his wondrous Universe they are all Kishimoto-sama.**

Anzu was afraid yet at the same time bubbling with barely suppressed excitement that any child would have if the events of their life added up to what her's were at the moment. First and foremost it was her seventh birthday, the birthday that her father Kyou had promised to show her more of the family's trade secrets namely how to made purer steel for weapons crafting. Yes, Anzu was odd for a freshly turned seven year old, but she cared little for the norm that her aunt's tried to force on her. She was in all things her's daddy's little woman, a weapons smith to the bone and heart. The second main reason was they were traveling to the far off Country of Fire from her homeland of the Country of the Sun, for her father had business with the weapons smiths of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The business she often asked him as they walked and rode along through Wind and near Earth countries, he would not say, just that when they got there he'd buy her any weapons she had never seen before to take home if he could.

She had to squint her rich honey colored eyes as she raised her head up to where she could view the clear crisp autumn that hovered over the border to great forest lands of Fire. After a few weeks of solid travel with few stops along the way at small villages and road side inns, coupled with nothing really to view in the wilderness say for the vast dunes of the desert or the rocky foothills that laid just below the great Shield Wall of Earth. The great forests of Fire seemed like they were a god send to the eyes of the young girl, a thought that was echoed through the group of travelers' minds. Anzu stopped for a moment were she was walking beside her father's wagon, and she took a look around once more at the traveling troupe that came with her father and mother on their journey to Leaf. Twelve wagons drawn by large sturdy workhorses of varying color from team to team, each wagon had it's owner at the reins. Each was a craftsman, each dressed in the traveling clothes of their profession from butcher to potter as they rode along through the land a mile way from the cool shade and autumn skies of Leaf. Her head turned back to regard her own family's wagon, it was like the other a simple wagon that was a patch work of wood and bolted on steel plates. In the back most likely laid sleeping or preparing some vegetables for stew was her mother, with her father at the reins of their two old workhorses Odi and Ko. She moved a bit to keep up with the wagon but a flash of metal from metal plate on the wagon that caught the sunlight, had caught her attention as such things often times did to small children.

It was not polished to a mirror like shin nor was it dull like the body of the cook pot her mother used to cook the dinner's stew in over the campfire. Upon it's surface she saw her reflection but yet it was muted of all colors say for iron gray. Her auburn hair looked like a cheerer shade of gray, and you couldn't make out the color of the ribbon that tied it off in a single ponytail that was moved to where it laid onto the front of her chest. Her face was oval, innocent and pretty for a young girl her age with her almost ever present lopsided grins that seemed to reach her eyes. She looked down at herself as if to check if she still had a body after looking into the surface for so long. She wore a simple traveling robes made from a honey brown cloth tied off at her waist with a purple sash her mother forced on her, to which she often times murmured would look better on a roaring fire than on her. On her feet were a pair of sandals made from wood and reinforced by steel strips her father made for her so she could run with fear of them breaking. She blinked once then again as she jogged to reach the front of the wagon to speak with her father, within a few seconds of hopping and part running to get there she reached the front as they just now journeyed not more than a few hundred feet into the forest.

"Otou-san," she cried out in her cheerful musical voice but her cries went unanswered due to the fact it was drowned out by screams from the other wagons. Many fast moving shadows darted down from the tree branches scaring the horses making the buck and whiny in terror.

A wave of instinctual mind pausing terror waved over the whole troupe causing all with their wagons to freeze. The figures stood at varies places on the narrow forest road that the caravan happened to have been now traveling on since they left the arid desert wastes of Wind. In all a quick count would give you thirty odd, all of shinobi by the look of them but they were not friendly that much was certain by their stances and the killing intent that oozed off of them. Anzu looked at them carefully for a few seconds from behind a wheel of her family's wagon that she had ducked behind when they had jumped down. All of those gathered there were Shinobi of Rock, for they were dressed in the manner likes those she had seen in the history scrolls her mother had her read each night before bed. Anzu gulped as quietly as she could given the mood of the area, Stone-nin were not known for their mercy or gentleness to non-Stone civilians.

The one was appeared to be the leader of this group began to speak, "Greeting weary travelers and welcome to the Lands of Fire. I must ask you this what is your purpose here on this trait?"

"Who's asken," came the reply from the Brewer two wagons down from Anzu's family's wagon.

"Why I am simply a humble Jounin of Stone," mummers started within the caravans' travelers. Jounin were powerful shinobi and by the looks of his comrades they were not push overs either. "Stone and her allies are at war with Leaf and her allies, so I must ask you again where are you heading on this road," his voice made it clear he knew yet he merely wished to play the bully.

"Good sir we are but humble merchants and craftsmen---" answered the Potter behind Anzu's family wagon.

"Merchants you say, well only one few caravans use this road. All of them head towards Leaf if memories serve, correct my friends," he asked over his shoulder to the gather Stone-nin whom grunted and nodded their agreement. "Well then, I guess I'll have to take you goods and ryou..."a sick smile crossed his face which Anzu could only see the lower jaw of from her place behind the wheel. "Maybe I'd let you all live." He waved his hand fronted at his comrades began to move forward towards the group of travelers like a pack of wolves.

Anzu heard something behind her and she feared the worsts yet she turned to face the deeper undercarriage of the wagon. What she saw was not one of the robbing Stone-nin but someone dressed in a pitch black set of robes. His hood was deep and his collar high so no features could be made out, yet he was bent in such a way that his large body was hidden under the belly of the wagon. His arms were crossed over his black robed chest, and even bent down she knew he was tall and proud. Anzu could make out two beautiful blue eyes but nothing more as most of her attention was drawn to the katana he wore on his back. It was the weaponsmith in her but never had she seen such craftsmanship if the handle was anything to go by as the quality of the blade. The grip was made from sharkskin, she could make that out at a cursor glance that was formed to the man's hands perfectly yet the Kenji for 'Maelstrom' that done in crimson paint. The pommel was flawless with all the handseals she had read about shinobi using or so she guessed, each was painstakingly crafted into the onyx metal of the handguard. The sheath was a simple affair yet she knew somehow in her gut that the katana was special and one of a kind in this world. She torn her eyes away from the blade uneasiness there for all to see in her eyes and facial features.

"It's going to be okay little one," His voice was a deep soothing baritone with sparks of hidden power glowing there like the popping embers of a campfire. It made her feel warm, and oddly enough safe. She looked at him and nodded shakily as her eyes darted up to eye the Stone-nin ransacking wagons and threatening the families within. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked back that the dark stranger, whom she could almost feel frown out at the Stone-nin.

"How old are you child," he asked as he eyes stayed staring out at unknowing Stone-nin.

"I...tu-rrned seven today...sir..," she stuttered softly out of fear of being heard by the Stone-nin and out of uncertainty of this dark dressed man.

"Ahh such a wonderful age to turn, seven. And today's your birthday too well well I must get you a gift now don't I," Anzu could feel the smile form on his unseen lips as he wistfully breathed the question. "I know... little one?"

Anzu nodded quickly at being addressed her mind still reeling from his earlier statement.

"How high can you count to now," He asked in all seriousness as his voice grew softer and more gentle.

"One hundred sir," she said proudly of both herself and her ability to count so high at her tender age.

"My my, such a great number at such a tender age. Tell you what little one..."Anzu bravely broke into his sentence hoping not to anger him by doing so.

"M-y na-me is Anzu s-ir," she stutter out quickly.

"Ahh yes thank you, Anzu," he reared forwards a hand and ruffled her hair playfully earning him a timid smile. "How about I make all these bad men go away and never hurt nor bother you ever ever again. But I'll only do it if you count to one hundred, okay?"

Anzu nodded quickly without thinking, she wanted them to go away and forever as she heard one start to beat on the potter's wife and heard her screams.

"Okay then.. Stay here and don't look out side. Just count to hundred no matter what and I'll make them go away," He said in a voice where you could hear the smile on his face.

"I will mister... I will," she said as the man faded into the shadows making his yelp slightly in fear for it seemed like he just faded like some type of ghost. Then she heard a taint whisper in her ear. "Start counting Anzu."

"One.."

A slow sad smile creeped crossed his unseen lip as he dashed at high speed low to the ground as he darted out from under the lead wagon's undercarriage with Anzu innocently counting away unknowing to what she was counting down too. He looked like a black blur that was moving parallel to the ground as he ran to meet one of the small groups of gathered Stone-nin. They were so focused on ransacking the poor traveler's family they didn't see him coming, neither did they scent him for his chakra was masked to levels only few legends could reach. He quickly kicked off the ground as he right arms shot over to his left shoulder to free his katana out of his sheath, that faint musical sound of the steel hissing out of the leather sheath was all two of the five chunin Stone-nin heard before two masterful delivered strokes of the blade sent their bodies tumbling forward onto the ground one not longer needing hats and the other would be needing a new torso as his was cleaved effortlessly in two from shoulder across down to his hip. As their comrades fell to the katana wielding figure they sprang into action one quickly performed and screamed it out, "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Great Fireball)!"**

The Figured smirked as the fireball shot out of the Stone-nin mouth as he crouched low dodging the poorly aimed jutsu, then with practiced ease side stepped the powerful reverse heel kick that was coming screaming down on him in the wake of the katon jutsu's heat. Shifting his free left hand to the pommel of his katana he was ability to achieve a incredibly powerful thrust that was backed with chakra that he had forced into the blade just before impact. As the blade cleanly shot out the Chunin's chest and cut deeply through his backbone right through the sternum, quickly he used the hand on the pommel of the sword and with one quickly twist of the blade pulled it effortlessly out of it's slain victim. As the chakra that was in the blade caused the already mortal wound to become even more fatal, the figure wasted no time for her could scents the surviving Chunin charging at him and other's were coming to aid their comrades as they fell chakra sources disappear quickly and then the flash of a Katon technique followed by a burst of powerful chakra. The remaining Chunin was wielding a straight sword of Earth country design and was preparing for what looked like a powerful downward strike, at the mere speed of thought the figures hand formed into the hand seal needed too create the Kaze No Yaiba(Blade of Wind) that encased his left hand in a vortex shield of chakra winds. He merely stood there till the Chunin was too close to dodge any shot, right before the blade began it's downward journey to the Figure's body he acted. With a mere push of his will and usage of his control the blade shot out like a bullet hitting the Chunin in the center blowing a clean hole through it.

With the five dead in a span of merely ten seconds, the figure quickly flicked his wrist quickly and effortlessly cleaning the katana of blood before sheathing on his back without disturbing more of his robes all of this happened in the blink of an eye. Then his hand's began to flash into a blur as he performed handseal to an unknown jutsu as the Stone-Jounin began to do the same, the Stone-Chunin however were sitting back kunai ready so they could charge and finish off the Figure should he survive. Two pair of hands flew at mind bogeying speed yet the figure finished his faster than the Jounin could, just as the Jounin's hand set into the Hare seal he heard the calm baritone voice that was proclaiming his end. The air and shadows around the Figure began to swirl around him as he held the Ram seal, the shadows seemed to be made of solid matter and the wind spackled with twin chakra blades. The figure merely pointed at the Jounin and the few chunin with him with the seal still formed.

"**Nigai-Fuuton Kuragari(Bitter Wind of Darkness)**," came the eerily calm voice of the Figure. The shadows shot out and gripped the feet of the Chunin as the wind howled like a enraged demon as it shot forward with unmatched in speed saw for the speed of their own death. The shadows ripped into them tearing at the Chunin that were still in awe of the fury of the Jutsu, it was this awe that was the resulting cause of their painful messy ends. Their skin was torn away by the speed of the wind as the blades within the wind carved deep gashes into their bodies as the shadows held them in place. At the last minute the Jounin had merged with the dirt of the path to escape all he could do was listen to sounds of twelve Chunin level Shinobi die in one hit from this unknown menace. Sweat was forming on his brow as he realized he was going to die if something didn't happen soon, so he took matters into his own hands and began to form handseal for a Doton jutsu aiming up at the figure.

The Figure took quick stock of his foes, twelve killed in one blow but by the look of them all were Chunin meaning there still was a Jounin hiding out there. In the words of a former comrade, _Troublesome_, quickly he forced chakra into his eyes and also to his feet sending out the chakra at his feet deep into the earth as a sort of radar to find his missing Jounin foe in cause he was somewhere near by. The echo came, the Figure's unseen eyes narrowed slightly at the results of the chakra pulse radar.

'_He's below me,_' He thought trying to figure a way to ferret him out to where he'd have the advantage. True he was vastly more powerful than his Stone Jounin which was saying something, but one should never battle a Jounin level Shinobi on there terms even if your more skilled or powerful if you can help it. The he used his chakra improved hearing to need the other Chunin, he smiled five more left, the bulk must has been mud clones made by the Jounin to scary the Travelers as he had believed coming into this fight. '_Clever, but not smart to pick on this group when I was near by._' Then he hear Anzu voice still counting, a gentle smile crossed his lips as his flicked his wrist freeing five kunai from sheaths on his forearm yet they did not fall out as many would have believed was his intent. Chakra began to form subtly into small bubble behind the kunai then with thrust that was pointed at five of the still shell shocked Chunin. The bubbles bursted causing the kunai to speed off faster than any living being could throw them, they each hit their mark with unerring precise and as one they all fell with a kunai lodged firmly at the top of their nose's bridges.

As they fell the Figure felt the earth beneath him shake and the form of jaws snap shut about him seemingly ending him as they pressed with unrelenting pressure of all within the gaping maw of soil and stones. The Stone Jounin then burst from the earth with a truly victorious smirk on his face but he then swept his head around to take in the damage. The wind jutsu had completely torn away the skin, majority of the muscles and several organs from those hit dead on, their bodies as a whole were bent in away that make blood tear in rivers out of their body onto the ground. _If I had been hit by that_, the Jounin gulped as he looked at the first victims. They were laying on the ground, one without a head another two with clean wholes in their chests, one the size of a whole fist the other the width of a katana blade. The five remaining chunin were stone dead with the kunai lodged ring deep into their skulls with the cap and lower skull met.

"That man was not human... he was a monster...," he said in a shaken but firm voice.

"I know, been told that all my life,"at this the Jounin felt the razor edge of a kunai at his adam's apple, "But after awhile it sort of started to fit, ne,"standing behind the Jounin was the Figure with the kunai at the Jounin's throat.

"I didn't even scen.." then his voice was cut off as the kunai slit his throat deeply ending his life.

"I know," said the Figure in a calm voice as he wiped the kunai clean and then sheathed it within his robe sleeve. Then he took stock of those whom had watched the battle between him and the Iwa Shinobi. They were scared and rightfully so for with merely a minutes all this had happened, it was insane at how savage the Figure had fought for it seemed he did not even breaks stride till he performed the Bitter winds of Darkness jutsu, then he simply kept moving his hands at least. The Figure paid them no mind as he reached into his robes sleeve causing the travelers to flinch for they feared he would strike at them but no he simply pulled out a few tags and threw them at the groups of corpses. Seconds later a huge murder of carrion crows swooped down and picked the corpses clean of all things including bones. Then there was silence, deep and hallowing but was so fitted with the quiet counting of Anzu, again the Figure reached up into his sleeves but this time pulled out a bag of what looked like coins, heavy ones.

"You can come out little one," The Figure said loud enough for her to hear, sure enough young Anzu popped out from under her Family's wagon looking around at the at trying to find the Iwagrakure force but to no avail.

"I only got to eighty nine," She said in a small voice to which she received what she believed to be a hidden smile and a playful shrug. Then something appeared before that caused the adults to gasp in fear for the young girl, it was the Figure holding a bag and something else in his other hand.

"Here I give you two gifts my young friend," He said in a happy voice that did a little to calm those around them. First he set the bag down which opened a little to reveal ryou to which Anzu stared at in wonderment but the bag was hidden by the Figure so other won't get greedy. "When you reach Leaf use it to buy yourself a good gift for yourself and your partners, ne." Then he cleared his throat causing a few to jump back from him in fear of what he could do which brought a sad smile to his face. "I have a request from you which could be a great gift, you see Anzu," he ruffled her hair again as he showed her what else he held. It was small red and furry, it started to move in crook of his folded arms. It moved up and revealed itself to be a fox kit, barely a few weeks old. "Would you care to have him to have as a pet?"

"Yes," came the quick reply as she darted forward grabbing the kit and nuzzling it to her chest.

"Good good, now you two have fun. Also sorry about you know.." He said to the gathered adults as he motioned towards the now empty battlefield.

"It's... okay.. thank you sir," Stated the Potter with a bow.

"Well then, save journey," He paused a moment, " A group of Leaf nin are on their way here I best leave now. If they ask you want happened just say a tricky wind blew through this place and a Fox came with it to play. Now he headed to his den awaiting his parents return. They'll understand." With that he disappeared in a whirl of autumn colored leaves.

True to his word moments later several ANBU of Leaf jumped out of the forest seemingly ready for battle. One ANBU with long black hair wearing a elephant bird mask looked around after muttering a single word to himself. Another ANBU whom was definitely a woman with a tiger mask looked ready to snap as she held her katana at the ready as if waiting for something. The others had various masks but the only ones that stood out of the group of twelve were a Tortoise that held no weapons say for a kunai, a rabbit with two katana in her hands standing close to the rear and a tall Anbu with silver hair wearing a dog mask that looked as if he was more experienced in this then all of them combined.

"I am sorry to ask but was there a battle here," asked the Dog Masked ANBU rather politely as he looked around, the areas was radiating powerful chakra for a few seconds than then when eerily silent moments before the team had reached there.

"Yes sir," came the musical voice of Anzu as he nuzzled her cheek with the sleepy looking fox kit she had yet to name. The Dog masked ANBU looked at her, then his gaze fell to the kit within her arms, a slow smile crossed his face as old memories came back he could almost hear him...**_Kakashi-sensei! Wait up..._**. "These Stone guys came and tried to hurt us, I hide under the wagon because I was scared." She looked down at the kit and it looked up at her yipped and then licked her face playfully. "Then I met the nice man, he asked me how old I was and how high I could count I said one hundred even through I was scared." She looked proud of herself at this as she faced the masked assassins of Leaf. "When I told him today was my birthday he ruffled my hair and said that if I wanted he'd make the bad men go away if I counted and he did. He really really did too but I only reached eighty eight before he called me out." Then she held out her kit for them to see, many looked at it oddly yet the Dog Masked ANBU just nodded for her to continue with her tale. "Then he gave me this cute fox kit as a gift before leaving. Then he said you'd come and you did.. Oh he wanted me to tell you something."

"Yes what did he want you to tell us?" came the cold and calm voice of the Elephant Bird as he stared at Anzu with unseen eyes.

"A Tricky wind blew through this place and a Fox came with it to play. Now he headed to his den awaiting his parents return," She looked down at the kit whom just bobbed it's head and snuggled into her chest to sleep.

"Thank you child, we'll see you to the Village safely after that we must see the Hokage-sama okay," asked the Dog Masked ANBU. With their nods and a few seconds later the ANBU and the wagons were making good time to the Village Hidden in Leaves, but that wasn't what plagued the mind of the Dog Masked ANBU, that was Hatake Kakashi. Memories haunted him as he sped off faster till he reached Hyuuga Neji the ANBU with the Elephant Bird mask.

"See them home at a steed pace I am going to get there faster so I can report to the Hokage," said Kakashi in a tone that brokered no arguments to which all he received was a nod of understanding.

With that he speed off with chakra increasing his already great speed, miles whistled by as he darted as fast as he could to reach Konohagakure with his news. With only one word did he whisper into the whisper.

"**_Naruto_**..."

– Please review so I know your opinion of my story, realize flames will be laughed at as hard as I can so if you what to bad mouth just email me. Hope you enjoyed this and keep on reading.

Next Chapter: Seven years ago a mistake and now a return!


	2. The clouds clear and hope is renewed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto expect for Ryousika, Hitorik and a few others. Everything else is all Kishimoto-sama.**

Author Note: Reasons for Naruto's banishment will appear later on, some ideas are not canon.

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi stopped merely ten yards from the eastern gate to the Village Hidden in the Leaves on a high tree branch in one of the tall oaks that line the path leading to the main gates. He turned his unseen eyes onto the city that he served, yet at the moment he wished it burned to it's foundations for what they had done to not only a comrade, friend and his student but the son of their greatest hero, the Yondanime Hokage. A small smile crossed his face when the council and the villagers were told Naruto's heritage three years into his exile, there was panic there was despair and most of all their was outrage for three reasons. The first reason was the outrage of the council for the making public something they viewed no one but they had the right to know of, this had almost caused the vast majority of Naruto's supporters within Leaf to bite at the bit to slay all of the council members. The second reason for outrage, this was felt by the Shinobi mostly, for the actions they had taken against their savior's son and others at the fact that they had banished the legacy of the Fourth for reasons that the Council had trumped up. The final one's were those whom wished the boy dead, saying that this was just some plot to keep the Hunter-nin from hunting him, yet they failed to realizes that the Hunters were sent to caught him yet not that when ever returned alive or sane enough to be even fully healed by the Godanime Hokage's skilled hands. This was expected of course, the Hunters sent were all those that wished him dead, those whom supported him simply focused on other targets leaving him alone.

Even without Naruto, the village itself had grown little in size yet the building were of better quality since the rebuilding orders of the Hokage had been made, Genin teams did missions along side workers to fix the issues of the city. It was simple really, the Council believed that if they returned to the glory of the Konoha of the Pre-Kyuubi era that all would forget the vessel and also their outrage at the Council. Many rebuilt their homes while other simply tried to move on with life for there was little they could truly do at the time. Even Kakashi had finally rebuilt his family's house but had moved it away closer to Training Area 44, or the Forest of Death. To him this was the only place he found peace anymore for he could no longer look at the Hero Stone out of shame for doing nothing to save Naruto from banishment, but surrounded by the feral beasts and deadly plants of the forest he found the same inner peace. His wife said he was obsessed with wandering the Forest, but that is after all where he had met her and that is where they fell in love. Yet for all of their great buildings, for the great faces carved into the mountain side and for all the sacrifices of the heroes of the Leaf, this place was empty. The Third had once told him that as long as the Will of Fire burned within the Village he would watch over it. The Fourth had said many times that it was the ties of Family that they all shared that made them truly strong. Kakashi knew that on the cold Winter Solace seven years, five months and three days ago that a kind old man had turned it's back on the Village his eyes set upon one person alone, and that his Sensei had frowned upon the Village he died to protect. The Fire had gone out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was now just a shell of it's former warm, the sun still shined upon them yet it was much dimmer to all that noticed. Naruto was gone now with him much of the hope but there was still the promise of his return.

That thought keep those loyal to him going, that thought keep them from slipping into the black muck of despair for something had happened upon the sixth year of his exile after a lengthy battle waged by the Hokage and many of the Shinobi with the Council on the issue of the Banishment order. The order was finally removed, he was welcome home and to be found brought home with all due speed without going to lethal means, till then he was to be concerned a Shinobi abroad . Kakashi smirked as he sat on the branch gazing out onto the village as he slide the dog mask of ANBu from his face. He looked the same, yet he looked slightly older than he should as if his fire was burning lower than it once did, like back before the Banishment. Yet for the whole year all they had received of his actions were rumors, yet his mission record as a mercenary were in lack of a better word intimidating and awe inspiring. Then Nara Shikamura whom was a supporter of Naruto came forward after the Exile order was lifted almost at once had the brilliant idea of hiring him to deal with a group of powerful missing-nin, they had sent the messenger bird to Wave where the Mercenary Shinobi take their work after the country was rebuilt. All they got was a question writing his hand writing asking where were they rumored to raid, the reply was given stating that a team would meet him to aid him, but a day before the arranged meeting, twenty five missing nin headbands along with their respective heads were delivered to the Bounty Office of the Hokage with a note requesting all the rewards be sent to The Crimson Wave Mercenary Office saying they would send him the money with the warning not to demand his whereabouts least they find him close and their deaths even closer. The point was driven home due to the fact all of the Missing-nin killed were at least A-class missing nin with five S-class missing nin.

Then there was a long period of silence about Naruto with only the seasonal Mercenary Bingo Book to update them if he was still alive, and it looked like he was for his Mission record was ever growing gone were the vast C-class and ungodly number of D-class for they rarely increased in number, yet his B-class, A-class and S-class missions were the stuff of dreams for a Village. Kakashi often times wondered, if it was possibly if Naruto truly wished it could he not simply settle in one of the countries without a Hidden Village, build one greater than the Five Great Nations with only his personal funds and still have enough to run the Village till the end of his days without a single missions hired for that Village. Naruto sighting were rare, say for the token letters from Ambassadors of Leaf in the small countries where Naruto was a sort of folk hero and legend, the 'Crimson Flash' or as most of Leaf's enemies called him 'The Demon of the Battlefield'. Stories told by Leaf spies in Stone's allies camps tell that the soldiers were forbidden to speak Naruto name out loud for fear he would come as if summoned like a Demon of old. In Cloud however his name was taboo as if it were the man of the Lord of Hell himself, stories were told to children that if they weren't good he'd come for them in the dead of night.

Then three months ago into the second year of the subtle search for Naruto a issue had arose that had put the search on the back burner of most minds. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the face of his sensei, the Fourth Hokage whom looked grim as he gazed out of the mountain face next to the newer carving of Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and Sannin whom looked equally as grim. War with Stone, with Cloud and most importantly to Kakashi war with Sound, with the village full of traitors. So all of Leaf was gearing for another Great War, yet that day something had happened and as Kakashi looked upon the Village, the air felt odd for a second, then something indeed was happening both within him and onto the Village. The iron gray clouds that seemed to threaten a rain storm broke apart and the sun began to bath the village in a renewing light, but what surprised Kakashi was it was brighter than it had ever been so long ago even when Naruto had been there, within Kakashi himself a once low burning flame began to grow as if it when from a small brush fire to a raging wildfire like it once was when Obito was alive, when the Third was alive and when Naruto had returned from his three years training with Jiraiya-sama. It felt as if the Third's hand was once again on his shoulders and as was the Fourth's coupled with a proud smile. The Will of Fire had been rekindled for a lost brother was returning home from a long journey, then and there Kakashi knew... Naruto was coming home.

With this thought in mind, Kakashi jumped back up straight and placed his dog mask once more upon his face. Then he kicked off of the branch as hard as he could rocketing through the air and before the gate where two Chunin guards waited. With a nod at him they let him though the gate and quickly he sped off towards the Hokage's tower as he leap from roof top to roof top with practiced ease. Till he reached the Hokage's tower, he quickly leap down to the ground near the special ANBU entrance, and as he slipped in and ran once more up the corridors to the Hokage's office. He passed countless chunin, Jounin and genin alike as he made his mad dash to the doors. _The Fire had been rekindled but it needed to be fanned,_ these were one of the few thoughts running through Kakashi's mind.

He finally reached the top floor where the Hokage's office was, next to the door was the desk of the assistant. Within it rested the tired form of Shizune, she was hunched over a stack of paperwork that had been pushed upon her by her mistress, the Hokage. She did not look overly old like some would think, no just tired of a great deal of things, of work, of stress and of worry. She was tired of the endless hours of work she had forced upon herself to keep her busy so that she would not stress over the search nor would she stress over what would happen if they had successful in finding him. Before it was if she would have to identify the head now it was if she'd have deal with the changed eyes of the boy they had sent away. She briefly looked up to see Kakashi and tilted her head to the side, which Kakashi mimicked playfully like he once did, this puzzled Shizune who was about to question him till he asked.

"Shizune is the Hokage busy, I need to speak with her rather quickly. It's rather important and I ran all the way here from the northeastern border..."

"But I thought you were with ANBU patrol group six, weren't you ordered to take out that bandit group of Stone-nin," Shizune asked in a soft yet commanding voice. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now, her sensei had most definitely rubbed off on her mused Kakashi.

"Lets just say, that what was once lost has returned to me. And soon the dawn will seem all the brighter to us all," Kakashi stated cryptically as he slide his ANBU mask off once again, this time his visible eye was turned into a happy smile where once it was a tired almost blank gaze. Again Shuzine tilted her head to the side this time half wondering what Kakashi had said meant and other wondering if she should get the medical nin in charge of mental health.

"She not doing anything if memory serves at the moment, but before you go what do you mean by that," again she asked as Kakashi sauntered pass her.

"Lets just say I ran into a Fox, and it might just yet follow me home," Kakashi said as he entered the office quietly, leaving a slightly hopeful Shizune in his wake.

While Kakashi was pondering the recent turn of events, while a slightly happy Shizune worked with renewed vigor and while Kakashi began his talk with Tsunade on the events. Someone far away from Konohagakure walked slowly up a steep rocky canyon trail that came to a head at a sheer rock face. That someone was the black robed figure that had mercilessly slain the group of Iwa-Shinobi to the sound a innocent child counting to 100. This was the feared 'Demon of the Battlefield', whose name stuck more fear into the hearts of Stone-nin and Clodu-nin than his father's even did in the last Great Shinobi War, this was the infamous 'Crimson Flash' whom took jobs more matter the amount his customers paid him for he would never turn down a job from those truly in need of his many services. Here was one of the most powerful, skilled and ruthless shinobi ever to gather chakra. His hands weaved taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu in such a way that it was breath taking to see in action. His strength, speed, endurance, cunning and ruthless intelligent were legendary after his banishment from his homeland. Yet for all of his vast mission record, for all of his mastery of the Shinobi arts, for all of his legend he was tired, so ever tired.

He was not tired of life, or of being a Shinobi for both burned with a passionate fire that rivaled the flames of the countless stars in the sky. No he was tired of being away from home, from those he once held dear, that he still held dear deep in his heart. He had heard that he was free to return to Konohagakure yet he stayed away from the heartland of the Country of Fire for he knew, that if he returned he would return to stay. He would cast down roots most likely or simply weasel his way into a sort of life like his Sannin sensei, Jiraiya whom he hadn't seen in so long. A small sad smile crossed his unseen lips as he slowed his climb of the dirt and stone trail to the sheer face, Jiraiya was to him, his father figure yet he hadn't seen him in seven years. Part of it was fear, on Naruto's part, ironic one of the most feared shinobi in the world would run away if he heard Jiraiya was within the area. It was not fear of the man, more of what would happen... he was a hunted ninja and Jiraiya was a Leaf-Jounin abroad, they would fight and in the back of his head Naruto knew he would win quickly and easily over his favorite Sensei, that the Toad summoner would lay slain on the field by his hands. That thought kept him away from Jiraiya else he would have searched for him and journeyed happily with him.

Though, Naruto did muse as he paused in his stride that he would never have found his students, the two people in this world that he viewed as his children for he knew few woman would love him as a lover when the knowledge of him being a demon-vessel came up. So he threw his all into being the father/mother/sensei to his two students. Both of them were found abandoned either by cruel fate or by intent they were his children now and that all that mattered to him. He had found hope once more in the first one he had found in his first journey in exile to the newly renamed Land of Spring. He was just wandering aimlessly in the countryside till he had happened upon a truly a sad scene. There laying on the dirt road near a grove of trees were a slain pair of travelers, with a cursor glance he could tell both were truly dead and have been for a few hours now. The man looked as if he had put up a decent fight against his killers yet the number of deep slashes and stab wounds tell that it were all for not, his face was down in the dirt with his long black hair bellowing out like a puddle of his own blood. The mother had several long spears jutting from his chest, as well as what looked deep black bruises on her face, yet she looked angelic laying there in death, to Naruto it was tragic that they were happened upon by bandits. He was about to begin a doton jutsu that would give them a proper pair of graves as he created Shadow Clones to prepare the bodies for the earth. Yet a sound stayed his hands as his clones keep busy, without a second thought he ordered a clone to perform the jutsu as he checked the sound. It sounded like a child's cry for it's mother for comfort, within seconds he was at the child's side.

There on the soft grass wrapped in a thin blanket was a child that looked just whinnied from mother's milk, Naruto could tell the child was scared due to his heightened scents yet as he lifted the child up into his arms he performed a simple medic-nin jutsu to find any issues. The child for lack of a better word was perfectly healthy, the jutsu was in essence a powerful scan of the entire child for mental and physical issues. The scan simply told him that the child was a male, and possess a bloodline that was asleep and came from the Country of Water. Then Naruto began to look closely at the child, he had silky jet colored hair that seemed to gleam like ice in the bright sun. His eye's were closed till he felt he was being held by someone, those eyes they were what threw any idea of leaving this child with anyone but him, Naruto mused after all was said and done. They were the same eyes, the very same soft, gentle eyes of Haku's when he was not fighting for his life. Naruto just picked up the child and began to walk after the Clones had buried the child's birth parents along side the road.

"_**Your name, what to name you my otout-san,"asked the then eighteen year old Naruto as he held the yet unnamed child. "How about Uzumaki Hitorik," too which the baby giggled happily,"Welcome to the new world my son, Uzumaki Hitorik. Now to get you some supplies.."**_

A soft chuckle echoed off the walls of the canyon as he remembered the first time he tried to change Hitorik's diaper, after several tries and much cursing it was done. Then no more than a few weeks later when they were traveling in disguise in back woods of Wave Country where he was saw as hero, yet which was the closest to the Country of Fire he dared go, till earlier that day. Again he swore he was attracting ghosts from the past, there bent over a fleshly caught rabbit was a small, fragile looking boy with pure silvery white hair was long but tied back in a cruel ponytail, his clothing were baggy as if meant for a much large person, they seemed like robes to Naruto thinking back at that moment. In his right hand was held a knife made of bone, when Naruto noticed this his mind reeled back to when he was just a genin, to the hunt for Sasuke to that battle against the Sound Elites. That man that easily defeated his demon shadow clone used a blade like that, yet here was a child with the same weapon, with the same hair and as he moved closer he notice he had the same sad and lost eyes. Within this young man he had found anew the fierce determination and need to prove himself that the older shinobi felt when he was so young.

"_**Hello there," Naruto said calmly as he moved his shoulders up so that Hitorik would be safer in the center of his back. The child shot back, the knife held feebly in his hands as he had little contact with others and after much talk it was found to be violent beatings by those people. His eyes were wild with fear, Naruto noticed he seemed no older than five years of age. "My names Naruto what's yours?"**_

"_**Ryo..usika," Ryousika stuttered out never taking his eyes off of Naruto as if daring him to attack.**_

"_**Tell me, Ryo-kun do you have a clan," Naruto asked hoping he was right about the child.**_

"_**People shout at me telling me I am a Kaguya... then they throw things at me,"He said quietly.**_

"_**So your lost little one," Came the honest question from Naruto as he moved no an inch.**_

"_**I have always been lost, I never knew my parents all I knew was peopel hurting me. Then my instincts took over, and well," he waved the knife a little. To that Naruto moved Hitorik into view with his baby holder backpack in Naruto's strong arms.**_

"_**I found him a few weeks ago.. He was lost too. I was lost till someone found me, truly found me I mean. If you'd let me Ryousika I'd like to be that person that truly finds you, it matters not at you're a Kaguya for they were a proud warrior clan. Their end was their own doing but your strong, your parents must have been strong to survive the fall of the clan. You are strong to live alone, yet I also lived alone and I know the pain of having no home." He paused looking over at Ryousika whom was shaking, then with a quick Body flicker he stood before the young Kaguya who dropped the knife in shock, "I would like to give you that home Ryo-kun if you'd let me."**_

_**Then he felt two young arms wrap themselves around his waist in a hug followed by a muffed reply.**_

"_**I do know where my parents lived, there is a lot of stuff there like scrolls and..." Ryousika was cut off by Naruto patting the top of his head.**_

"**_We'll go there and then we'll find a place to stay for a bit ne?" Naruto said as he lead his adopted sons away to where they were destined to tread._ **

"Maybe..maybe it's time to go back to Leaf, but I am I ready to see them again. Would I be hated even more for what I have done against those they sent after me," Naruto spoke aloud to no one yet everyone. "More importantly will they harm Ryousika and Hitorik, would they accept them?"

A heavy sigh was issued from Naruto as he slowly raised his hands to the collar and hood of his robes and began to pull both down as was his ritual before entering any of his hide aways. Long bright blonde hair cascaded down his back that was in stark opposite to the pitch black of his robes, a long ponytail that ended at the center of his back that was tied with a simple black band of cloth. His whisper marks were broader, darker in color and more distinctly his own, this gifted his face a more feral allure to it. All the baby fat was gone from his face, where once was a charming handsome face now laid the face of a handsome dark god of sin. His skin was a deep tan from his career with no scars upon his face, yet what the skin did not show the eyes told in detail. His eyes once cheerful and kind were changed, they were now jaded against the world. Where the Kyuubi's eyes were said to burn away the soul if you looked straight into them, Naruto's when in combat mold as his sons called it could with a glance freeze you to the core with fear. Yet when he was relaxed, you felt as if you were a wash on the waves of a deep cold ocean that was brimming with unseen life. No matter how many special words, no matter how much other could describe the change in Naruto it was all summed up in a simple statement. Gone was the boy now comes the man.

After quickly gathering his thoughts Naruto began to climb the path once more this time his ponytail swaying behind him like a tail. Yet all came to a stop when he reached the sheer rock face and the world paused for a second as Naruto lifted his hand, his thumb was sticking out with the index standing straight up, the middle and ring finger were curled down into a sort of mini fist while the pink also stood straight. Chakra began to pool till the tips of those fingers glowed bright, then with a simple swipe of his hand still in that position the rock face wavered from the ground level to five feet above Naruto, where once was solid rough rock face was now a deep cave that held a lowering tunnel. Naruto smiled openly as a remembered the painstaking effort Hitorik can up into creating a genjutsu that had physical abilities i.e blocking the icy wind that usually whipped through the canyon. After stepping through the cave's mouth, Naruto quickly repeated the process that dispelled yet this time reapplying it. Once his's current den, as his two adopted sons dubbed their dwellings that changed every other year to evade the searches of his former home and his Sannin sensei.

After moving through several tunnels Naruto finally came to a great open roof cavern that several hundred feet up had a gapping hole that allowed sunlight to come down. In the center of the large cavern was a two story house that was unremarkable, though the house did seem to be literately made of the stone of the cavern. Naruto smirked at the wonders a powerful creation jutsu could do with two powerful students aiding in the design of the house. Speaking of which where were those two thought Naruto as he casually walked to the dwelling. Then he hear sounds of grunts, and fists hitting skin that oddly enough reminded Naruto of a club hitting wet leather. Slowly Naruto turned the corner of the stone dwelling to come into the improvised sparing ring that was created by tall stalagmites ring. Within it were two fast moving chakra signatures that were distinctly Hitorik and Ryousika's, yet from the sound of it they were engaged in a high level tai-jutsu battle. The speed at which they stuck, the precise of their blows and the sheer power behind the strikes made it seem as if they were Tai-jutsu specialist of Jounin rank.

"The spars if over for now my apprentices," Naruto said calmly as he leap upon the tip of a stalagmite as he gazed down at his students. Gone was the voice of a proud father replaced by the stern tone of a harsh mentor, both boys stopped Hitorik in mid chakra reinforced punch and Ryousika leg was preparing to deliver a lighting like kick.

Naruto took the moment to gaze down at his apprentices/adopted sons for time, training and the large amounts of very healthy foods Naruto had feed them so they would grow stronger and live longer.

Hitorik was now eight years old and he looked every bit of it, yet unlike most adults he was one of the most trained shinobi in the world. His jet black hair was long but set into a single long braid that whipped behind him like a bull whip, at the end of the braid of a tight metal band with dull spikes on it that was sealed to shrink and expand with a special seal. Narurto knew from experience that his adopted ice master son could use his hair like a bullwhip with the proper chakra. At the tender age of five he developed the same bloodline as Haku had once possessed before being cut down, after years of practice Naruto had him at a high level of mastery of his bloodline. He had even created new techniques that allowed for quicker or more vicious kills. He was a handsome young boy with features that would mature into heart breaking levels as time marched on. Deep chocolate brown eyes gleamed with joy at a high level spar and the return of his father. A bright smile adorned his face allowing Naruto to see his cut lip most likely caused by his older brother's powerful strikes. He stood straight allowing his 4' foot tall against the 6'5" of his adopted father, yet at the moment he seemed even smaller due to where his father stood. He was dressed in a simple set of training cloths which were a stone gray tunic that allowed for comfort and mobility while sparring, a baggy part of cloth pants adorned his legs that were tucked into a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Ryousika also seemed to be one happy Kaguya for several reasons really if Naruto was correct in the reason he bared a small playful smiles that was his version of a shit-eater's grin. Unlike when he was found and unlike his adopted family he kept his silvery white hair short for very valid reasons, one he hated combing/brushing and or messing with the 'furry animal' of his hair as he so lovingly dubbed it when he was younger. The other reasons were more martial, long hair allowed foes a hand hold to keep you at their mercy and it also could impart the range of a fighter sight unless they were ungodly skilled. The two dots tattoo of the Kaguya clan adorned his forehead that over looked his no longer lost and empty green eyes. They were full of fierce determination and happiness that was earned by living with his new family. His face head the aristocratic allure of his clan the belied the brutal history they were feared for in the past, yet Naruto had strived to give Ryousika a good outlet for his natural bloodlust and rage namely intense training. His body was packed with coiled muscles that were a result of his training yet he maintained the whip like appearance that allowed him to be supernaturally nimbleness that was needed in his birth clans' jutsu which at his age twelve he had mastered well beyond the limits of the Kaguya Prince that once served Sound. For being a twelve year old he stood tall and proud at 5'8". He dress was similar to his adopted brothers yet his included a pair of leather gloves that were fingerless allowing for him to have more dexterity.

A proud smiles fell upon the once stern face of their adopted father as he said something that was a risk that could aid or doom them all, yet where he went so would they so strong were their loyalties to each other. "Pack your things boys we're heading into Fire Country... to Leaf."

Both boys took on a shocked look, Hitorik's eyes bulged making Naruto snort at the thought that they would roll out of his skull. Ryousika looked worried but did not voice it, he honestly believed his mentor and adopted father would not lead him wrong for he won't.

"The Hunters have stopped coming, and rumor has it that the order has been removed soo.." Naruto said slowly as he performed the handseal that opened the sparring ring allowing them out. Though his youngest looked worried at something that Naruto picked up, Hitorik was naturally highly cautious. "If it's a trap then I guess it's time to spring it and deal with Leaf for good, yet I hope it does not come to that."

"Otousan," came the soft musically tone of Hitorik that seemed like a gentle cool breeze, "Does that mean that we'd become...Leaf shinobi?"

"It's possible that we would have to Jakutei(1), yet it would allow us a chance to view more training and jutsu that Otousan would want us to experience for ourselves.. Also it would allow me to meet a girl..," Ryousika gave a small smirk at the look of dread that entered his adopted father's eyes before wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Ryou-kun do we need to have the Talk," came the wistful reply.

"NO! I mean.. not at this time Otusan," Ryousika said smiling pleadingly.

"Well pack up your possessions from the house and place them in scrolls, we'll eat lunch and then I'll dispel the dwelling and we're off to Leaf," commented Naruto as he shooed his appretices towards the dwelling.

"Otousan, why are we going to Konoha?" asked Hitorik innocently as he walked beside his father with his brother.

"I just think it's time to go back," He paused as he opened the door to the dwelling, "I met a group of merchants heading towards Leaf and dealt with some bandits," His voice slow as he said every word, "I miss some people there and now... besides you'll get you meet Grandma and Grandpa, " he said with a evil grin.

"What of our training Otousan?" asked Ryousika as he closed the door behind him.

"We'll just have to increase it when your home and this also will allow you to make friends your own ages," He said with a small smile, " Now lets get to it after we're packed and have ate change into your traveling robes and your favorite clothes. We leave for Konoha as soon as possible."

"Yosh Otusan!" Came the Unison reply.

_I hope your ready Konohagakure because the Uzumaki are coming back_, was all Naruto thought to the wind when he turned to join his children in the chaos known as packing.

Author Note: Okay tell me what you think of this chapter, what you think should be changed and what not. Also note all Flames will be laughed at ever loudly.

Please Review!


	3. Three Crows and a full stomach

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:: I do not own any of Naruto expect for Ryousika, Hitorik and a few others. Everything else is all Kishimoto-sama.**

Author Note:: _Please note this chapter is more or least a homecoming of sorts. Note that their will be combat soon plus a few of my readers wish to figure out the pairings well best of luck with that because I am not telling just yet. (Evils Laughter coupled with a chibi-Kabuto playing the pipe organ) _

**Jutsu**

_**Memory**_

_Thoughts_

_Demonic Thoughts or Speaking_

(**Meanings)**

"I am too old for this.." came the half drunken candor from a woman that looked barely over her twentieth year of life in the cold cruel world. Yet that was not the truth, for the voice belonged to a certain Slug Princess of Leaf who was currently holding a half empty bottle of sake in his left hand as the other was in the process of falling off the arm rest of the Hokage's overstuffed chair.

It had been a long seven years, mused Tsunade as she straightened in the chair and placed the sake bottle onto the desk top. Seven years ago the council had pulled a large list of reasons to banish Naruto, most of which at the time the Godanime Hokage could do nothing about till they were proven false so she had to exile Naruto. She kept telling herself that, as more and more Hunter-nin were sent after him, yet more and more corpses or mental victims came back. Lucky none of the more intelligent ANBU or Hunters took up the task of hunting the Kyuubi vessel. Tsunade still remembered the last batch that was send home three months before the last reason for the exile was proven false and the council members responsible dealt with as traitors for lying to the Hokage and the Village. The medical reports of the corpses were to say the least bone chilling, only the lower jaws were returned so that the dead could be identified by denial records.

Then came the plan to get Naruto to come home that was dreamed up by Shikamura involving the Missing Nin in the northern regions, again Naruto showed that he worked better alone and with brutal yet efficient results. Now the whole business with the Iwa-nin, _well hell_, thought Tsunade _no worst than what he has done in the past to Stone and other foes he had faced_. But then came the cryptic message coupled with a fox kit that Kakashi had performed a mad dash to get home to tell her about.

_A Tricky wind came through here and with it a Fox came to play. Now he heads to his den and awaits for his parents to return._

In the back of her mind she knew that it was a risky gamble to think that after all this time away that Naruto would return yet here was a message saying that he might do just that. It had been several hours after Kakashi had left to meet the caravan at the gates, and now as the Village began to quiet down once more she couldn't help but start to think that maybe just maybe tomorrow she'd awaken to hear a loud piercing voice cut the morning air like a Wind of Blade does an exposed throat. Yet she turned to look to the sky, not a cloud dwelled there and the stars had began to show.

"Come tomorrow...well lets hope shall we..,"She mutter to no one.

"He's coming home you know...,"came the reply from the window where the crouched figure of the aged Toad Hermit loamed. He looked the same for in truth only his wrinkles had deepened and his eyes seemed to be as old as the deep stones of the mountains.

"Maybe... who knows maybe he's just teasing us, a sort of punishment to us I would guess,"came the slow draw of a tired and slightly drunken Godanime which was accompanied with much blinking.

"I doubt that, it's just...part of me wants to look for him and yet part of me doesn't. Back a few years ago I tired once to find him, maybe I could have brought him in for questioning so all of this could have ended sooner. All I could find was dirt and old tracks that lead no where at all," Jiraiya said as he absently stared off to the horizon line.

"You know what would have happened... you two would have fought and one of you would have died," Tsunade said with a air of finality.

"I would have died, I make no mistake about my chances of fighting Naruto. I would much rather fight a freed Kyuubi for my chances would be much greater of living,"Jiraiya groaned with a slight chuckle, "My apprentice... my second apprentice and the son of my first. Karma is a cruel mistress that is truly cold hearted I tell you."

"Agreed,"Tsunade said as she nodded to her former teammate, "If and I mean if he returns..then what? I mean his home is gone, so where would he live. Wait I answered my own question didn't I, Toad. He'd simply have one built and he wouldn't even bloody well blink,"She choked out with a laugh which was shared by both at the irony of it all. Konohagakure was in a war, had just finished rebuilding and was hurting for funds yet an exile Leaf shinobi was most likely one of the most wealth shinobi alive.

"Well cross that bridge when we get too it," said Jiraiya as he smiled half-heartily back at his female teammate. His face darkened as his eyes turned back outwards towards the distance horizon, there were wicked storm clouds brewing for even from here he could see lighting flash as it rolled across the sky. Yet something else caught his attention, three crows were flying towards the Hokage's monument, to the untrained and unschooled mind that might not seem odd if not for a simple concept. Crows never flew in groups fewer than five, it was in their nature, think it would be best if he scored out the possible threat just to set his own war addled mind at easy.

"Tsunade-hime," He said quietly to which he received a 'hn' from the slightly drunken Sannin, "I am going to check on something. If you hear fighting call a ANBU squad up to the Hokage's Monument , okay?"

"Alright Toad but why...," She had turned the chair to address him yet Jaraiya was no longer there only a open window and flapping curtains. "I wonder... just come back alive Toad... I have already lost far too much."

With that she picked up the bottle of sake and gazed at it, then frowned throwing the bottle across the room to hear a soul heartening crash as the bottle broke against the unforgivening wall. _Damn stuff still doesn't lessen the damn pain_, She though bitterly as she gazed out the window onto her village as it began to settle in to the sleepy embrace of night.

Jaraiya leapt as quickly as his legs would allow him from roof to roof in a mad attempt to meet the crows when they landed on the faces, why even him did not know yet something told him something was going to happen and happen soon up on the faces of the Hokages of old. Thinking quickly he focused chakra to the bottoms of his feet and sprinted up the gap between First and Second faces only to be greeted with a unforseen sight.

There upon the carved face of his students were three completely robed figures, two of whom were standing while a smaller figure was sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the Fourth's hair. That was not the fact that Jiraiya was nervous, their chakra was so well hidden that even he a Sannin couldn't find it yet they stood their plain as day. He performed a simple 'Kai' to check for genjutsu and then he bit on his tongue hard just for good measure, still the three figures remained. Though their chakra signatures could not be scented, an staggering aura of power flowed off of each of the figures like the ripple of a pond after a pebble had been dropped into it. Preparing himself for battle by subtly drawing the chakra needed for the Rasegan into both hands, he leapt as quietly as he could onto the Fourth's head merely twenty feet from the figures, to non shinobi this would be ideal distance but to skilled shinobi this was like putting your neck into your opponent's hands and daring them to break it.

Yet not one of the three moved till the smallest of the figures turned his head and looked dead at Jiraiya. Slowly the figures' hands moved up and pulled down the cowl to reveal the head of Hitorik with a Naruto-ish grin.

"Look whose here it's Ojiisan, Chichioya (**informal way of saying Father**)!," Hitorik chimed excitedly as he back flipped up into a standing position.

"Hai that it is, so tell me Ero-Ojiisan have you missed me?," As this was said the tallest figure pulled down his hood to reveal himself as the returned twenty-five year old Uzumaki Naruto. As he did this Ryousika also removed his hood and had a small grin on his face as he choked back laughter at the look on Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya's face went through some many emotions all at once, happiness, sadness, embarrassment and then vein popping rage. "SEVEN YEARS YOU HAVE BEEN GONE AND YOU ASK ME THAT! YES I HAVE MISSED YOU BAKA-GAKI!," then too this day Jiraiya had no idea why but he hugged the most feared and dreaded shinobi every to be born of Konohagakure like he would disappear.

Naruto just smiled as he patted the man on the back there while his sons looked on in awe at the two.

"I am back to stay this time sensei, I am back to stay," was all Naruto said quietly as Jiraiya tried his best to hug the live out of his apprentice/adopted grandson. Then Jiraiya realized something the small one had called Naruto, Dad.

"Naruto who are the kids?,"asked Jiraiya as he broke the embrace with his returned student.

"My adopted sons of course," Naruto said beaming with pride at both of his sons.

"Aww I thought.."Jiraiya was cut off as Naruto bonked him on the head.

"No perverting my kids sensei!," Naruto said in a raised tone, "The short little ball of energy is Hitorik and the quiet yet mysterious one is Ryousika." Both of which sent death glares at their father for the way he introduced them to Jiraiya.

That was when Jiraiya looked at both of the Naruto's adopted sons with more than a cursor glance. Hitorik's face held child like wonder as he meant the gaze of Jiraiya, for this was the man had been like a father to his father. Those bright chocolate brown eyes that seemed to ensnare you with a glance and draw you in like the tide on a beach. Long pitch black hair that was braided tightly closed off with a strangle metal band with blunted spikes. His face at that age was handsome and Jiraiya knew that the child would break the hearts of any woman he meet with just a smile as he grew.

Then Jiraiya's eyes meet with the unique green eyes of Ryousika, they were the eyes of a warrior born and bred. Jiraiay's flicked to his forehead seeing the two dots that shown him as one of the few Kaguya still alive. A slow smile crossed Jiraiya, _Leaving it to Naruto to find strays a give them a family and hope_. Ryousika looked ever bit the warrior with his shoulder length silverily white hair cut in the traditional style of mist shinobi, _Naruto must have wanted him to remember his roots_, Jiraiya mused. Yet the look on Ryousika face was happy if Jiraiya could judge him right, _Naruto must be a excellent father if the boys are this happy with him_, again mused Jiraiya. Ryousika's face held the aristocratic allure that would make most teenager girls his age drool, yet he seemed humble for the tales Jiraiya had heard of the Kaguya clan of Mist.

"Gashi Jiraiya-ojiisan," came the soft tone of Ryousika as he smiled at Jiraiya in attempt to ease the Toad Sannin mind.

"How do I have the feeling I am about to be tackled..." Jiraiya said this Hitorik tackled him to the ground and sat in the center of Jiraiya's chest only to begin poking Jiraiya's nose with a cheeky smile on his face. "Hitorik could you.."

"Only if you ask Ojiisan,"Hitorik smiled as he spoke with his brother and father laughing merrily in the background.

"Okay okay... just like your dad you know that, ne gaki," Jiraiya said before ruffling Hitorik hair to which his nose was flicked before Hitorik hopped up off Jiraiya's chest. "It's great to hear your laughter again Naruto hasn't been the same around here you know baka without you."

"Aye I bet it hasn't so how about some ramen before anything else?," asked Naruto as turned to walked down the face of the mountain like a simple path.

"Hai I would enjoy that, you coming Jakutei(**Younger Brother**)? How about you Ojiisan?," asked Ryousika as he walked down the face after his father.

"Hai, we'll be there in a second," Jiraiya grinned evilly down at Hitorik, "Hitorik how would you like to ride something cool?"

"One of your toads Ojiisan?," Hitorik asked tilting his head to the side to which Jiraiya faltered before regaining his place.

"Hai... let me guess your father told you about them,"Jiraiya asked to which he received a nod, "Then how about I teleport us there?"

"Hai,"Hitorik shouted happily before Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leafs to Ichiraku leaving only the wind on top of the monument.

When all four reached the Ramen Bar ran by the kind Ichiraku family, they found it hadn't changed much in the long time Naruto had been away, true it was bigger and true it held more space in back for the kitchen coupled with a wider menu yet it warmer Naruto's heart to see something from his past that was good memory still intact. He turned to his son and smiled at Ryousika before flipping his hood up but not before flashing Ryousika a cheeky smile then stepping under the curtain into the stand but paused as Jiraiya and Hitorik flashed into existence behind him.

"I am going to surprise the Old man and Ayame-chan with being back just don't mention my name ne?," came the lower voice of Naruto while Ryousika grinned behind his father before giving his brother and grandfather a thumbs up. Only to get a snicker from Hitorik and shake of the head from Jiraiya.

Behind the counter stood the two newer chefs of the stand, Matsu & Nishi , with a older Ayame walking about taking orders behind the stand. They years had been kind to Ayame turning a pretty young teenager of Naruto's youth into a beautiful woman of the present. She still worn her hair the same way yet her face and body had matured into what it was now, a body of a virgin goddess yet if Naruto remembered they way Iruka looked at her she mind not be a virgin any longer. At this thought Naruto shook his head before sighing, he had been away for far too long yet just enough to become fond of this place once more. No one was at the stand at the moment so when Naruto dressed in his traveling robes came into it they sent their full attention onto him and Ryousika.

They both sat down on a stool and humbly waited for Hitorik to dash in, which he did in true eight year old style before leaping onto a stoop and spinning to which he received a chuckle from the cooks and his family. When Jiraiya stepped in, Ayame and the cooks simply belted out a warm round of greetings ranging from.

"Gashi Jiraiya-sama," from Nishi and Matsu while they prepared themselves to make anything the Sannin order because of the last seven years he had become their second best customer.

"Gashi Ero-sama,"quipped Ayame with a half smirk that made the resting Sannin response in true Jiraiya style of sulking at the pretty woman's remark.

"Ahh so cold yet so beautiful," shot back Jiraiya to which Ayame blushed slightly, "well whatever these three wish to eat it is.."

"I believe that I will pay for this meal Jiraiya-sama, after all I have heard so many good things of this humble stand from a old friend," stated Naruto in his deepened voice.

"Oh and where have you heard of us, hmm?," asked Ayame awhile she smiled at the adorable Hitorik as he poked the side of Ryousika as they sat side by side. Each time Hitorik would receive a tired glare from those exotic green eyes.

"From a wandering shinobi with blonde hair and whisker marks," Naruto said smiled at Jiraiya gleaming eyes as they watched Ayame pause at that fact.

"When did you see this man," came the shaky voice of Ayame as she closed her eyes as if bracing for a long period of time.

"Today, about two hours from here," Naruto said as he idly played with his chopsticks while Ryousika stared at the menu longingly.

"Ahh, that would be Naruto it hasn't been the same without around.." She voice trailed off as she shook her head as if to banish the memories into her mind once more. "We here have missed as have other, it's been.."

"Seven years, five months and fifteen days since I have had a good bowl of ramen," with that Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal the man he had become, to which Ayame dropped the empty bowl she as holding in shock.

To Ayame eyes before her was a version of the Fourth Hokage yet the man before her was more feral, more dark and more competing. In a word he was breath-taking, yet terrifying all in the same visage. Ayame's mouth began to work yet no words would form as she looked upon the matured little boy that had been like a little brother to her all those years ago. Tears began to form in her eyes as she reached over the counter and hugs him tightly unknownly thrusting his face between her well developed breasts too which Naruto's eyes when wide, while Hitorik looked on before dropping backward in a style most befitting an anime character, while Ryousika laughed long and hard at the nose bleed Jiraiya now had.

"It's nice to see you too Ayame-chan yet I do need to breath," mutter Naruto into Ayame's chest.

"Oh sorry about that..hehe..kind of got carried away," smiled Ayame as she released Naruto and she stepped back to see the other two with him.

"Their my adopted sons, Ayame so think of them as your nephews if you will," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay then," Ayame smiled as she turned around to clean up the bowl pieces only to find them gone and already in the trash.

"I took care of it Ayame-san," said Ryousike in his slow calm voice.

"Ahh, already then what will you guys have then?," She said smiling at the four.

"Five bowl of Miso Ramen for me as a starter coupled with some of your duck dumplings and two smoked fish," said Naruto with blinking as he motioned to Hitorik to order.

"I'll have two bowls of duck ramen with some shrimp stir fry and brown rices please," said Hitorik with a big cheesy grin.

"Four Bowls of Chicken Ramen, with some Aphen and beef Tataki please," stated Ryousika calmly as drool began to pool at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll have what Naruto is having," stated Jiraiya as he just looked on amused at the busy cooks.

"H..ai," stated Ayame nervously as he turned to aid the cooks.

"You sure about this Naruto?," asked Jiraiya as he relaxed on his stool.

"Hai, I can afford that and much more if your still hungry without using one of my larger funds," stated Naruto as he furrowed his brow before grinning evilly to himself.

"I know that look Chichioya, what do you have planned?,"asked Ryousika as he peered at his father.

"Nothing nothing just thinking of a good use for one of my funds," stated Naruto as he absently waved his hand at Ryousika.

"Right," Ryousika said quietly as he thought back to the first time his father did such a thing it was the formation of his mercenary offices and company in Wave known as the Crimson Tide. It was the Wave's version of a hidden village yet all of it's money was slip into three, one share for the company whom paid Naruto every three months a tribute fund, another went to the mercenary shinobi which was usually a large sum and then the last when to the government to help fund the economy.

"Here is your food," shouted Ayame as she, Nishi and Matsu came carrying a large among of steamy and mouth watering food that was sat before the four.

"Itadakimasu!," came the choirs of hungry patrons as they dung into the well prepare food with almost demonic fervor.

"This is great Ayame-san," mused Ryousika as he finished his first bowl of ramen and began to devour the sweet bean filled bread known as Aphen.

"Domo," said Ayame as she watched in awe and horror at the speed at which Naruto's sons ate. While Naruto seemed to be eating slowly and enjoying the taste along side Jiraiya, yet the true nightmare was Hitorik. He looked well feed, which knowing Naruto was true for he would starve before his own child so they could eat, yet he ate like a man about to face death itself.

"Hitorik-kun please slow down you'll regret it if you don't," stated Naruto as he bit into one of his fish savoring the taste.

"Hai Chichioya," quipped as he paused long enough to answer before beaming at the cooks, " This is great, you guys out did yourself!," shouted while pushing aside a empty ramen bowl onto the pile that was formed by him and Ryousika.

"Domo Hitorik-san," stated the two chefs while Ayame just shook her head in awe.

"My I ask you something Ayame-san?," asked Ryousika as he set aside a ramen bowl before wiping off his mouth.

"Hai Ryousika-san?," asked Ayame while she leaned against the preparing counter.

"Do you happen to serve breakfasts here?," smiled Ryousika as he began to eat his duck dumplings.

"Hai.. We open at 7 in the mornings,"said Ayame as she eyed the growing mount of disks.

"Domo," said Ryousika as he grinned at Hitorik while Naruto just shook his head.

"Just promise me something Ayame-chan," said Naruto to which he got Ayame attention, " don't let them eat only ramen make them eat some healthy food for breakfast if I am not around them to make sure."

"Hai I can do that," she smiled at the younger boys happily as they finished up their dishes and looked content. A few minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya had finished their meals before Naruto asked for the bill.

"Hai," Ayame said while she passed the large bill to Naruto whom smiled and pulled out the among needed coupled with three large bags. Too which Ayame whom was stagger by the among so easily paid looked at in awe.

"Within each bag among of money that one would get paid for ten S-class missions for Leaf or any of the larger nations," smiled Naruto as he pushed the bags to Ayame. "Please take this as payment for the ramen I would have ate if I had remained."

"Naruto we couldn't," Ayame stammered to which Naruto just smiled at her.

"Yes you can Ayame-chan, if not for that just think of this as a investment as a partner so that fine stand stays open,"Naruto said easily as he reached over the counter and hugged Ayame before waving at the three as he left smiling with Jiraiya shaking his head beside him.

"Chichioya loves this place from all the stories he told us, I think he was right to give you that," said Ryousika smiling as he hopped up and walked away.

"Hai, see you tomorrow Ayame-nee-san," Hitorik chimed as he spun around and dashed off after his brother and father.

"Naruto... Naruto.. Naruto, hehehe welcome back home. Now what to do with this money?," asked Ayame to no one yet everyone.

"More menu items?," asked Matsu as he rubbed his neck.

"Hai with those guys here we'll need them," Ayame said as they began the dark task of cleaning the dishes.

"So tell me sensei, how are all of the rookie nine now a days?," asked Naruto as he leaned up against a fence not far from where he first met Gaara during the Chunin Exam.

"Lee-san finally married Sakura-san about the first year of your 'vacation'," Jiraiya said as he gauged naruto's reaction which was a happy smile.

"Good Bushy Brow Junior finally married Sakura-chan, any children yet?," asked Naruto as Ryousika balanced a kunai tip first on the end of his index finger.

"Aye, their first child they named after Gai," Naruto smiled at this and chuckled gently, "and two little twin girls a year younger than their brother named Ayame and Ino."

"That must have made Ino feel old," Naruto stated as he smiled with pride at Hitorik who was practicing his water control by making balls then moving them in fast patterns.

"Aye, speaking of which Ino-san and Choji-san married about the same time as Lee and Sakura, and before you ask yes they had kids, a little girl with Ino eyes and Choji hair,"Jiraiya said while smiling at that fond memory.

"Bloodline ability?," asked Naruto.

"Ino's and his if memory serves," said Jiraiya while stroking his chin.

"Are Neji and Hinata still married," asked Naruto because as he remembered the Hyuuga family had married them two years before his banishment by the council which thankful the Hyuuga tired to fight against.

"Aye they are and it's a loving marriage for a arranged one, Neji from all accounts is a passionate and devote husband while Hinata is a tender loving wife. They did have triplets, all boys," Jiraiya said grinning, " They named the eldest after you."

Naruto smiled broadly before laughing into the night with such force that it echoed through the city.

"Ahh, I have to talk Neji and Hinata next time I see them,"Naruro said in a merry voice as Hitorik and Ryousika smiled at their father as the moved closer to him to listen to their grandfather.

"Kiba is still single but is dating some hunter-nin named Nori, Tenten still single but looking if memory serves," To this Naruto raised an eyebrow but he nodded, "Shino is in ANBU so I have no idea maybe a fellow ANBU member," said Jiraiya as he watched as Hitorik began to form shapes with his water control and Ryousika going through a simple Tai-chi route.

"What of the senseis?,"asked Naruto as he pulled out a flute make of white oak.

"Kureni and Asuma are still together and Kureni expecting twins last I checks,"Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto chuckled before playing a gentle song that spoke of gentle winds and soft tides. "Iruke is married a woman named Yugao Uzuki from ANBU, now that was a happy wedding they have five kids, four in school and one still in diapers. The eldests the also named after you, your dad and then the third."

Naruto paused in his playing to smile into the night air at that, _leave it to Iruka-sensei to name his children after me, dad and the Third._ Then Naruto motioned for him to continue as he noticed Ryousika pulling out a violin from one of the hidden sealed pouched within his robe, then they began to play the same song this time along with the gentle breezes coupled with tides came a gentle rain.

"Gai is still training and teaching like a mad man, saying that he must recapture the 'Flames of Youth',"Jiraiya smiled as he listened along with Hitorik before Hitorik began to hum with the song making it seem like a gentle sea side rain. "Kakashi married Anko of all people," now this gave Naruto paused before he burst into tear bringing laughs, "They live near the Forest of Death now," Jiraiya had to shout slightly to let Naruto hear which he must have for he nodded.

"Aside from them, Temari, you know Gaara's sister," Naruto nodded, " has been asking after you and is now the liaison for Sunagakure now so she lives here. Shizune married Genma about the same day just a few minutes after Sakure married Lee. While myself and Tsunade are single as always,"Jiraiya said slowly to which he was hugged by Hitorik whom was patted on the head by Jiraiya.

"What about Sasuke?," asked Naruto as he placed his flute away as Ryousika keep on playing a so western world song that sound eerily like Beethoven.

"Well after you brought him back before becoming a Jounin he settled down after the probation period as you know," Naruto nodded at that, "He married another one of the Sound Elite that left about the same time, I think she fought Temari and Shikamura but survived. I think her name is Tayuya she a fire brand if I ever meet one. They have had about two sons and three daughters."

"Good least chance he'd do something stupid, parenthood tends to beat that out of you," Naruto quipped as he hugs Hitorik one handed.

"Aye that is most have seeing you so calm and mellowed," Jiraiya said smiling slightly.

"Agreed, so shall we head to Tsuande and check in?," asked Naruto before smiling as Ryousika finished his song and placed his violin away.

"I think that be best before she kills me for not taking you to her, she been the most worried of us Naruto," Jiraiya said as they started the slow journey to the tower.

"I know, I know she did what she had too for she had no real choice ne," Naruto said casually.

"Chichioya should we do what you did to Ayame-san and Ojiisan to Obaachan?," asked Ryousika in a slightly excited voice.

"Hai, I think it would be best so hoods but boys," said Naruto as he patted Ryousika back and Hitorik heads with his well worn hands.

"One second, I have plan," Jiraiya said before performing the needed seals for the summoning jutsu before biting his thumb and slamming in on the ground before calling out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

Where his palm once was a puff of sound appeared along with the small form of Gamakichi. The small toad looked up too see the towering figures of Jiraiya and Naruto smiling down at him.

"Yo, how it going guys?," Gamakichi called up to them.

"As well as well can be expected, could you hop over to Tsunade and tell her to gather the Rookie Nine as quickly as possible along with their Sensei. If you do I'll give you four pounds of foreign candy called gummy worms ne?" requested the aging Toad Hermit.

"Your on!," shouted Gamakichi as he dashed as fast as his little legs could take him to the Hokage tower.

"We'll take the long way so they can be gathered okay guys?," begged Jiraiya.

"Okay Ojiisan," answered Hitorik as he hopped up onto the fence to walk it's tips like a high top wire.

"I am fine with I Chichioya is okay with it," said Ryousika as he played with two kunai as they twirled between his fingers on both hands two to each.

"Hai, we'll give them a few minutes to gather together," Naruto stated as they walked along quietly into the early night.

Author Note:: Well, first huge dialogue chapter so tell me how you like it, tell me what you liked and what didn't make scents.

Flames will now be laughed even harder due to well I just like laughing.

Next chapter you'll see the older Rookie Nine and possibly their kids.

Thanks for reviewing and reading please kept at it.


End file.
